


Astray

by quaint_camera



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facial, M/M, Multi, Sleep Sex, Stranger Sex, Summer Pornathon 2013, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I couldn't resist leading him astray. Wasn't hard, just crunched some leaves and a snapped a branch or two." Merlin smirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astray

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2013 Summer Pornathon, Challenge #4: Banging Bedframes & Slumbering Sluts. I've corrected the spelling/grammar mistakes made in the original entry.

Freya breaks the surface of the water with a refreshed gasp, peeling back the dark locks plastered to her face and neck with small, pale hands, and crawls onto the large stone in the middle of the river, water pouring down her naked body in rivulets. The heat of the smooth, sun-warmed stone feels pleasant emanating through her thighs and buttocks while she dangles her legs off the stone's edge, toes skimming the cool water.

She turns her face to the sky, seaweed necklaces swaying between her breasts. A lithe, black-haired boy chooses that exact moment to crash through the forest undergrowth onshore. Freya startles, clutching her knees to her chest, even though it's only Merlin, acorns and leaves lodged in his dark tufts of hair. He spots her, smiles, and gives her a quick wave before motioning for her to stay quiet. She shoots him a dirty look, but complies.

A golden-haired man crashes through the leaves and staggers into the clearing, sword raised. Freya doesn't recognize his silver raiment, but it shines when it catches the sunlight, much like the surface of water. Eyes darting around uncertainly, the stranger barks out, "Who's there?"

Freya glares meaningfully at Merlin, but he only smiles and shakes his head.

The stranger stalks around the clearing, whipping around every so often as if to surprise his pursuer. Behind him, Merlin giggles hysterically. "Oh, you're  _teeeeeribly_ imposing, sire." He circles around the stranger and flicks the side of his sword. "His name's Arthur," he tells Freya, "but I call him Prince Prat."

Freya tilts her head curiously. "Why?"

"He was tramping about my forest like he owned it, leading a hunting party. When he took aim at one of my unicorns—" Merlin jabs a finger at the crossbow slung on Arthur's back, and Freya gasps in horror. "I couldn't resist leading him astray. Wasn't hard, just crunched some leaves and a snapped a branch or two." Merlin smirks.

"What's he doing?" Freya wonders aloud, as Arthur sheathes his sword.

"Gathering firewood, I presume."

Merlin's right. She wades to shore and sits cross-legged beside him, watching Arthur munch on a crust of dry bread and prepare a stew over the flames. Judging from the face he makes, it must taste awful, but he eats several bowls anyway.

"A prat  _and_  a pig!" Merlin cackles, and as if to confirm it, Arthur burps loudly. Freya giggles, seeing Merlin all flushed and giddy, but she sobers when she catches sight of his long cock jutting straight up in his lap.

"You desire him," she realizes.

Merlin flushes even more, but he's not stupid enough to deny it when his erection is right there.

She covers his hand with her own, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she summons soothing waters. After a moment, Merlin joins her, conducting birdsong, until Arthur's eyelids droop heavily and his head lolls and he lies defenseless on his back.

Eager, Merlin crawls to him on hands and knees. Freya watches in fascination as he traces dirty fingertips over Arthur's unusually plump lips, lightly stroking his erect cock with his other hand.

Before Freya realizes, her hands are sunk deep in his soft, golden hair. When she tugs on it experimentally, Arthur's lips part on a quiet moan. "Oh," she breathes, "He likes it!" Merlin grunts assent and Freya relishes the slick sounds he makes tugging on his cock, twisting at the head.

She unfastens Arthur's trousers, pulling them down along with his smallclothes. His cock, fat and pink, twitches in its nest of golden curls between muscle-corded thighs. Freya grasps it without hesitation, stroking steadily. It fills out quickly, hot and heavy in her grip and she straddles Arthur, pressing his cock to her folds, and bears down, sheathing him easily thanks to her enhanced lubrication.

One glance at Merlin's glazed expression is all the motivation she needs to start rocking, stretching her hole. She bounces deliberately up and down, her tits bobbing obscenely, rubbing her clit.

Merlin, poor thing, can't decide where to look, gaze darting from Arthur's furrowed face to her tits to the place where their bodies are joined. Thrusting his narrow hips rapidly into his fist, he makes a noise like a sob and arches, shooting rope after rope of cum across Arthur's face—hitting his elegant nose, soiling his golden hair, splashing his cheeks. As if sensing this, Arthur erupts inside her, too.

Both of her boys sated, she surrenders at last to her own orgasm.


End file.
